Kingdom EDs
Kingdom EDs is a game made by Cartoon Network Interactive and Square Enix.The game stars Ed,Edd n' Eddy and it is set in the Cartoon Network universe.The game is available for Playstation 2 and Playstation Portable.Eddy takes the Keyblade and travels from world to world, with Double Dee and Ed,battling the Heartless, sealing the Keyholes, all while trying to find their friends Kevin and Nazz. Story Another day in Peach Creek. Eddy and Ed begin to look around Double Dee's garage where they find three gummi ships.Double Dee tells them not to touch it for he has been working on them for months.All of a sudden, black creatures began to attack the kids of The Cul-de-sac.when all hope seemed lost for the greedy hero the Keyblade appears out of nowhere in Eddy's right hand and he sees he has a new outfit. Eddy battles of the black creatures,when Ed and Double Dee appear in the gummi ship then a lightning bolt appears and Ed and Double Dee fly away from it and another hits the ship causing it to crash.Double Dee and Ed come out of the wreckage with new clothes and weapons.Eddy gets mad and a gaint black creature appears and all three Eds battle the giant creature together.Meanwhile,Kevin and Nazz escape in Double Dee's second gummi ship.As the giant creature falls,the Eds escape in the third gummi ship and get taken right out of the fading Peach Creek.The Eds then wake up in a giant town on a shaft of rock, then the Eds find 2 legs and begin to follow them towards the center of the town then a black, white and silver lion appears while the Eds are following the legs and starts attacking, and then Eddy defends himself with his Keyblade and the Eds then demand to know the man's name and why he is attacking them. The man tells them that his name is "Leon" and he and the Eds then battle.The Eds win and Leon says Eddy passed his test to show if he was a true Keyblade holder. Then the Eds finds the legs.The legs, body, arms and head combine into a purple warrior enemy so the Eds begin to battle the enemy and after battle,The Eds travel from world to world. The group finally arrives at Hollow Bastion and Double Dee and Ed get into a fight and leave Eddy to save all the worlds alone. After Eddy was about to be killed Double Dee and Ed resolve their differences and help Eddy. Some time later Eddy battles Kevin. Eddy uses Kevin's Keyblade to free all 7 Princesses of Heart. Eddy, Ed and Double Dee soon go to Slade and stop him and close the door to Darkness. The 3 continue their adventures in,Kingdom EDs: Chain of Memories. Characters and their Worlds Traverse Town *Leon *Yufie *Aerith *Cid Bunny Island *Hector Con Carne (Party Member) *Boskov *Major Doctor Ghastly *General Skarr *Cod Commando (Boss) Camp Wawanakwa *Mike (Party Member) *Chris McLean *Gwen *Trent *Harold *LeShawna *Chef Hatchet *Ezekial (Boss) Nowhere *Courage (Party Member) *Muriel *Eustace *Di Lung *Katz (Boss) Stormalong Harbor *Flapjack (Party Member) *Captain K'nuckles *Bubbie the Whale *Peppermint Larry *Sally Syrup *Eight Armed Willy (Boss) Marzipan City *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Panini *Schnitzel *Gazpatcho *Gorgonzola *Ceviche *Scraps *Ms.Endive (Boss) Endsville *Billy *Mandy *Grim (Party Member) *Fred Fredburger *Jeff the Spider *Irwin *Jack O' Lantern (Boss) Castle Weird *Master Shake (Party Member) *Frylock *Meatwad *Chicken Bittle *Steve *Carl *Dr.Weird *Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past From the Future *Ignignokt & Err (Boss) Townsville *Blossom (Party Member) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Ms.Bellum *The Gangreen Gang (Boss) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Boss) *Mojo Jojo (Boss) Sector V *Numbuh 1 (Party Member) *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Knightbrace (Boss) *Father (Boss) Jump City *Robin (Party Member) *Cyborg *Starfire *Raven *Beast Boy *Mad Mod (Boss) *Mumbo (Boss) *Slade (Boss) Hollow Bastion *Nazz *Raimundo *Clay *Omi *The Kanker Sisters *Kevin (Boss) *Father (Boss) *Father Dragon Form (Boss) *Kevin II (Boss) *Slade (Boss) The End of The World *Slade/Kevin (Boss) *Darkside (Boss) *World of Chaos (Boss) *Face (Boss) *World of Chaos Final (Boss) Soundtrack Disc 1 #Opening Theme - City Escape - from Sonic Generations #Eddy's Theme - Money - by Dr. Teeth #Edd's Theme - She Blinded Me With Science - by Thomas Dolby #Ed's Theme - Intergalactic - by The Beastie Boys #Nazz's Theme - Keep Your Head Up - by Milkcan #Kevin's Theme - Born To Be Wild - by Steppenwolf #Traverse Town Theme - Traverse Town - by Yoko Shimomura #Traverse Town Battle Music - Hand in Hand - by Yoko Shimomura #Bunny Island Theme - Evil Con Carne Theme #Bunny Island Battle Theme - Grim & Evil Theme #Camp Wawanakwa Theme - I Want to Be Famous - by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews #Camp Wawanakwa Battle Theme - Versus #Nowhere Theme - Courage the Cowardly Dog - by They Might Be Giants #Nowhere Battle Theme - The Mystery of....The Master - by Michael Giacchino #Stormalong Harbor Theme - Monochrome Dreams - by Yoko Shinmomura #Stormalong Harbor Battle Theme - Old Friends, Old Rivals - by Yoko Shinmomura #Marzipan City Theme - Dessert Paradise - by Yoko Shinmomura #Marzipan City Battle Theme - Go, Go! Rumble Racer - by Yoko Shinmomura #Endsville Theme - Pumpkin Pickle #Endsville Battle Theme - Battle in The Boogey Bay Disc 2 #Castle Weird Theme - The Lab of Dr.Weird #Castle Weird Battle Theme - Mega Man X5 Boss battle #Townsville Theme - Powerpuff Girls Z theme #Townsville Battle Theme - Saving Townsville - by James L. Venable #Sector V Theme - Codename Kids Next Door Theme #Sector V Battle Theme - Monsterous Monstro by Yoko Shinmomura #Father's Theme - Disco Inferno - by The Trammps #Jump City Theme - Teen Titans Theme (Japanese) - by Puffy AmiYumi #Jump City Battle Theme - Teen Titans Theme (GBA Version) #Slade's Theme - When You're Evil - by Voltaire #Hollow Bastion Theme - Hollow Bastion - by Yoko Shinmomura #Hollow Bastion Battle Theme - Scherzo De Notte - by Yoko Shinmomura #End of The World Theme - End of The World - by Yoko Shinmomura #End of The World Battle Theme - Fragments of Sorrow - by Yoko Shinmomura #The End? - Ed,Edd n Eddy End Credits Theme #End Credits Theme - Simple and Clean (Rock Version) - by As Eyes Go Blind #Rowdy Rumble #Peach Creek Theme - Lazy Afternoons (GBA Version) - by Yoko Shinmomura #Peach Creek Battle Theme - Twilight Town Battle Music - by Yoko Shinmomura #Dive to The Heart Theme - Destati - by Yoko Shinmomura Category:Stories Category:Games